Roleplay/Atlantis/Open
Featuring: Caradoc Kwelv, Kara Hawkefire, Calla Foster ... (Open) (Any Can Join) YOU CAN HAVE UP TO 2 OF YOUR OWN ROLEPLAY CHARACTERS HERE Communication Method: Any SUMMARY: '''The new feature is out, and it's time to celebrate! All are welcome, and you can use whatever communication method you wish! Just have some fun and mingle with the other roleplayers! ''CARADOC KWELV:'' Caradoc hadn't been to Atlantis before. At least, not when he wasn't on a mission to kill someone, or destroy some kind of enemy base, or kidnap someone. He was excited to finally have a chance to actually have some fun in Atlantis for once. Caradoc looked around. The party decorations were all up, in their glory, but it appeared no one was there. At least not yet. So Caradoc grabbed a glass of a red-colored juice (he wasn't so good with food names) and drank it while he leaned against a tree, waiting for more people to get there. ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara’s timid footsteps broke the silence that had been present before. Looking around, she noticed an elf leaning against a tree, sipping what appeared to be some red-coloured drink. Determined to make a conversation and hopefully a new friend, she walked over to him and smiled. “Hey, I’m Kara Hawkefire. What’s your name?” ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc hadn't noticed the pretty elf approaching, and didn't expect her to ask him a question. He looked up from his drink and stared her in the eyes, smiling warmly and confidently. He too had the hopes that perhaps he could make a new friend in this endless sea of enemies that the Lost Cities was/ "Caradoc. Caradoc Kwelv. Very nice to meet you, Kara." ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''“Likewise.” ''He seems to be a very nice elf, ''Kara noted. It was hard to come across an elf with manners these days. She nodded towards the door. “Seems like we’re the first ones, I guess.” She wasn‘t use to being the first person at anything, so to her, this was like achieving a great milestone. ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc followed her gaze. "Yes, I suppose we are. But, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be around in a bit." ''Kara seems nice, ''Caradoc said. ''Pretty, too, which is good, I suppose. ''"So...are you from around here?" ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara hesitate. Home was... a touchy subject for her. “I don’t live in Atlantis, so no. Not from around here.” She looked at him curiously. She’d been all over the Lost Cities, and didn’t recognize his face at all. Surely her memory was failing her. “What about you?” ''CARADOC KWELV: ''"I'm definitely not," he said. His lips quivered a she began to form the words of where he was ACTUALLY from. This was a touchy subject for him, too. He looked into her eyes--an unbreakable stare. "I'm going to tell you who I am, but I need you to promise me to not tell anyone else, okay? Can you do that?" ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara was surprised. His gaze was quite intense. “I-I promise.” What could he possibly be hiding? Then again, she was hiding stuff as well, so she couldn’t hold it against him. ”I won’t tell anyone.” ''CARADOC KWELV: ''He sighed, taking in a slow breath. He had just met this girl, yet he was already revealing all of his secrets to her. But there was something about her that made him trust her, so he continued. "I'm the Neverseen's version of a Project Moonlark. I was created in a science lab using tampered DNA. I have abilities no one has ever heard of before. I used to work for the Neverseen until a few years ago, when I joined the Black Swan." He looked at her, knowing she would be surprised. "I'm a freak." ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara looked at him not with sympathy or fear, but understanding - for she knew exactly how her companion felt. “Just because you were made in a lab doesn’t mean you’re a freak. To be honest, you’re actually the nicest person I‘ve met in days.” Noting his rigid posture, she continued, “I’m considered a freak too, you know.” His gaze snapped to hers. “My-my parents were killed when I was young, so I never had a home. Elves look down at me and talk behind my back. I never had the luxuries of a regular child.“ A small tear escaped and trailed down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. “I’m considered a freak because of this. But I’m okay with that. Who are they to judge me when they‘ve never met me?” Looking at his clenched hands, Kara decided she needed to cheer him up. An idea came to her. “I know! We could be the Freak Buddies!” ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc's posture softened, and he chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we could be! I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents, Kara. You don't deserve for people to judge you." Caradoc looked into her perfect beautiful eyes. "You know, Kara, you really are the nicest person I've ever met." Caradoc's lips quivered in fear of the question, for he had never asked it before. "Do...do you want to be friends?" ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '' Kara never had any friends. So she might have been a teensy bit too excited at the request. “Friends? Of course I want to be your friend! I’ve never had a friend!” Her lips were curled into the biggest smile ever. “I have a friend! A real friend!” She threw her arms around the other elf. “We’re really friends!” she cried, hugging him tight. ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc had never had any friends either, but was still a bit surprised by the hug. He didn't pull away from the hug, though. He wrapped his arms around her and for a second they stayed there, basking in the fact that they finally had a friend--a real friend. Then Caradoc pulled away and looked at her, a rogue tear slipping down his cheek--which of course he wiped away quickly. "I'm so glad we met, Kara. If I am going to have a first best friend, I might as well have a great one, and I do. A very, very, fabulous one." ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara smiled even wider. "Me too, Caradoc. You are an amazing best friend too." She looked around. "Looks like no one else is here." Then she noticed the dance floor. "Would you do me the honour of a dance, Caradoc Kwelv?" she asked, looking at her new friend's handsome face hopefully. ''CARADOC KWELV: He truly was not much of a dancer, but he saw how much this meant to her, so he smiled. "You, Kara Hawkefire, have a dance partner." Caradoc walked over to the dance floor, not so sure how this would go, but more than willing to do it with his best friend. '''CALLA FOSTER: ' Calla walked into the party, after losing a bet with Kenric this was her punishment. As she looked around she spotted one pair of people dancing on the floor. She too would join, but she would just end up tripping over her feet. She walked to the side, where all of the food was, unsure of what to pick. As she watched to couples elegantly flow on the ground, she could help but be saddened. She too once could dance freely, not anymore as she lost the one she would dance with. ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara was having the best time in her life. She and her new best friend twirled across the dance floor, laughing at each other's attempts to make a good dancing partner. After a while, they took a break to catch their breath. Then Kara noticed the lone girl standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching them with a sad expression. Nudging Caradoc, she nodded at the elf. He looked and nodded back. Walking up to the new guest, Kara smiled and introduced herself and her friend, "Hey! I'm Kara Hawkefire, and this is my friend, Caradoc. What's your name?" ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc studied the girl. She had been very quiet--not a word from her yet. The silence sliced through Caradoc's mind, and he tried to start up some decent conversation. "Hello," Caradoc said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Caradoc, though I think you already know that." Caradoc looked in Kara's direction with a warm smile. '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla wasn’t naturally a quiet person, she was actually out going. The scene in front of her brought back memories, some pleasant, others not, making her less talkative. She looked at the people trying to make a conversation with her, snapping out of her thoughts, and said, “I’m Calla, nice to meet you.” She never really liked the reaction of people when she told them who she was, they always connected her to the great and powerful Sophie Foster. ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '' Kara thought she heard the name before, but couldn’t recall where. She held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Calla. It was starting to get kind of lonely with only Caradoc and me.” She quickly glanced at him. “No offence, of course. It was fun hanging out with you, new best friend.” She playfully punched him in the arm. ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc knew Kara might not recognize the name, but he sure did. There was only one elf named Calla, and that was Calla Foster, the daughter of the great and powerful Sophie Foster. He gulped--he had never talked to a CELEBRITY before. He looked at Kara, who had just punched him in the arm lightly. He smiled. "None taken. And, nice to meet you, Calla." He extended his hand, ready to shake hers. CALLA FOSTER: Calla could feel Caradoc’s emotions from being an empath, so she didn’t hesitate to tell him, “Please don’t treat me differently because of my parents, they aren’t me.” She shook his hand and turned to find Kara’s confused face. People didn’t listen to her when she told them to treat her the same as everyone else. Hopefully, they were different. She grabbed a plate and started to pile it up with food, she turned back to them asked, “So, what are we going to do here?” ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara was confused. “Why would anyone treat you different because of your parents?” An idea dawned on her. “Are your parents dead too?” She patted Calla’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I know how you feel. Mine are also gone.” ''CARADOC KWELV: ''"I don't think that's exactly what she means." Caradoc said. "Her parents are Keefe Sencen and Sophie Foster!" Caradoc said. "It must be hard to have your parents be that famous--I'm really sorry about that. I feel your pain. Just not in the same way, I suppose." CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was taken back by Kara’s answer, but greatful that Caradoc explained for her. She turned towards Caradoc and grins, “Keefe Sencen? I’m afraid dad doesn’t go by that anymore, it’s a shame really, being an Empath and not getting the last name Sencen. It would have made a lot of sense, being that I can detect your shock.” Before anyone had a chance to reply, Calla turned around and walked to a table to put her plate down. As made her way there, she levitated a few pieces of Mallowmelt above the people on the dance floor’s heads. She turned back towards the pair after sitting down and pushed her mountian of food towards them, “Want some?” ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Kara’s shoulders sagged with disappointment. And here she thought someone would understand what she had been going through. She wanted to break down, but this wasn’t the time. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face. “I love Mallowmelt!” She walked over and snagged some of the delicious dessert. “I haven’t had one since...” Kara faltered, remembering that the last time she had Mallowmelt was when she was young. When her parents were still alive. She blinked back tears. “Since I was a kid,” she finished. ''CARADOC KWELV: Caradoc was confused. "Mallowmelt? What's that? I've never heard of it before." Being raised in a Neverseen base to become a war secret weapon, treats were never on the menu. He was very tempted to brag about his own exploits after Calla had explained hers, but didn't want to explode the whole room with red lightning. "But, yeah...what is it?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla could feel Kara’s mood change if she were a mile away. So she transmited, ''I get it, you lost your parents. I didn’t lose my parents like that, but in a way I lost them too. It’s funny how people can relate so much isn’t it?” She knew that she broke the laws of telepathy, but she trusted there two, even if she just met them. She had a feeling Kara wouldn't tell, and took the risk. She turned back to Caradoc and asked, “I’m sorry, can you please repeat that?” ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc did NOT like the fact they hadn't paid attention to him. "I was just wondering what Mallowmelt was." ''KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Mallowmelt is THE best dessert in history, Caradoc,” Kara said. “Here, try some.” She handed him a piece. Turning to Calla, she gave her a weak smile. ''It is, isn’t it? I’m glad someone understands. It-it’s lonely, defending myself all alone. I miss them. A lot. But the past is the past, and nothing I can do will change that. A-all I want is to see them one last time. So I could say goodbye. ''CARADOC KWELV: ''Caradoc could sense the tension between them all. He tried to break it, by revealing some of his own secrets, even if it meant telling another person. "You know, Calla, I never met by biological parents." He sighed. "That's because no one knows who they are. Not even my creators." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned to look at Caradoc, find a new respect for him. In a soft voice she whispers, “That’s rough, we all have it bad for us don’t we?” They understood to a point, they knew what it was like to be in her place, maybe she could tell them, “My parents are hiding something about their past from me, something big. I-I don‘t understand why, buts it’s important. Me and my brother, Kenric are so close to finding out, but I don’t know. It seems that the people that are closest to you are hiding things doesn’t it?” She looks up to meet their faces, not knowing what to expect. ''CARADOC KWELV:'' '''"If you ever need help--with anything--we're here for you." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara’s gaze traveled far. “It does. I was very young when my parents died, but I could tell they were hiding something from me. I-I still remember the screams...” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that were threatning to escape. She wouldn’t break. Not in front of her new friends. She had been strong since that terrible night. She should be able to hold out longer. Yet Kara couldn’t stop a few stray tears from trailing down. It was too much. She grabbed a chair and sat down. Resting her head in her hands, Kara quietly sobbed. She had been strong for too long. Way too long. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla wasn’t sure about what to do, she has seen people cry before but Kara was new, she didn’t know how she reacts to things. Slowly, she puts a hand on Kara’s back rubbing soothing circles. When her arm stated getting tired, she schooched her chair over and leaned down towards Kara. She whispered into Kara’s ear, “I want to help you but I don’t know how. I don‘t like how you are going through this alone, so I’m not going to let you. I am your friend, I will help, somehow. I can’t take back the screams you heard in your past, but I can try to make sure you will never hear them in your future. Right now, let all the tears out, you’ve been holding them back, you don’t have to infront of Caradoc and I. We can get out of here if it makes you feel better.” She looked up to meet Caradoc’s eyes, an understanding past between the two. Category:Roleplay Page Category:Open Roleplay